Mai In Wonderland
by DarkDreams55
Summary: Mai is thrown into a land of wonder after she dreams of being in a car crash. Food fights with stale jelly rolls? Naru in a big hat? Dolls that have stolen her memories? The impossible is not possible in this tale. Read and find out!
1. Down the Rabbit Whole

(I don't own Ghost Hunt)

This story is very random and out of the ordinary. If you don't like Alice In Wonderland then you wont like this story. Also in later chapters plotlines and twists from other stories will be thrown in so look for those!

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't walking my normal route to work today. It was too beautiful. The sun was out and I had woken up early. Which means, I could take my time getting to work today! So taking the back way and avoiding the usual hustle and bustle of the city was what I was going to do! <em>

_The mid-summer sun warmed my bare arms and I took it all in; the various colors of the different varieties of plants that hung out of windowsills or that sat potted on porch steps, the cheerful laughing of children on summer vacation, and most of all the fact that I wasn't going to be late for work! Everything was going to go my way today I could just feel it! I turned the corner and saw the SPR building come into view. I would be lying if I said I was completely happy about reaching my destination, but I smiled anyway. At least I got to enjoy the sunshine before I was cooped up in the office all day, with my narcissistic boss yelling at me to get him tea or to stop screwing off. _

_I waited patiently for the crosswalk signal before starting to cross the street. Oh well, maybe we'll even get a case today. A loud screech came from my left. I stopped where I stood, in the middle of the road and like a deer went wide-eyed as car fishtailed into me. Everything went black for what I thought was just a few seconds. I tried to open my eyes but they saw only darkness. My nose was stinging with the smell of gasoline and oil. I could hear people screaming and ear-piercing sirens. I couldn't feel my fingers or anything else for that matter. If I tried to move, my body would deny me. _

_After I laid there for what seemed like hours, the soft wind on my cheek alerted me to the fact that I had all five of my scenes back. I felt something very heavy on my arm, like someone was holding it down. I managed to turned my head slightly and saw that my arm was under the tire of the car that had hit me. The sudden realization that I was in pain hit me faster than the car did. I tried to yell for help but my vocal cords didn't work and whenever I tried to breathe my lungs felt like they were being stabbed multiple times with needles. I knew I had to make someone aware that I was down here or I would die. I sucked up all the poisoned air I could and screamed for the only person I wanted to be at my side at that very moment._

_Naru!_

My eyes flew open as my alarm clock shriek at me to wake up. I sat up quickly in my bed, felt my face and body to see if I was all there. Yep, everything was how I had it last night. I reached up and touched the arm that had been pinned, nope no pain. Then I reached up to my chest, and breathed in deeply, again not a pain or complication. I shook my head to clear it.

The dream was so vivid that I had to think it was real. Or was I still asleep, and this reality was the dream? No, don't be stupid Mai. I glanced over at my clock. It didn't matter now I was late for work and Naru was going to be mad.

I ran as fast as I could to the SPR building careful to avoid the path that I had taken in my dream. I didn't know why I was nervous about it, but the authenticity of it all had put my senses on edge. I swiftly crossed all potential danger zones, making sure I was aware of everything that was going on around me. Once I reached for the handle of the office I was worn out and very jumpy. I turned the knob and began my slow entrance inside where I was sure to get a scolding. After I shut the door I noticed something odd. It was silent. There was no continuous clacking of Lin typing on his key board or Naru threatening to fire me if I didn't make tea. Nothing, even the air itself tasted vacant.

"Hello?" I called out to the nothing and slowly walked into the main room glancing around every corner. It took me longer to walk down the familiar hallway then it should have. I set my bag onto my desk before walking over to the kitchenette and peeking inside. No one.

I glanced into Naru's office just to make sure my handsome boss wasn't just giving me the silent treatment. I pushed the door open and stepped into the room, scanning everywhere, but seeing emptiness. The chair that Naru had always sat in seemed lonely somehow. I took a deep breath to calm my spiking nerves then turned a full circle making sure that not a soul was hiding from me. The books that surrounded the room all looked to be safe and unmoved in their current home.

Nope, everything was clear. I turned around to walk out of the room when movement out of the corner of my eye made my heart skip a beat. I spun around to see the familiar frame of my black haired, classmate. The shine from her glasses blocked me from seeing into her eyes, but from the frown that seemed to be stuck on her face, along with her furrowed eyebrows hinted that she was upset. I grasped my heart in fear that it might pound right out of my chest. But after I had a few seconds to see that there was no danger I took another deep breath attempting to calm my hammering heart.

"Kuroda, you scared me." I glanced around looking for anyone else.

"You're late," she growled. I was a little taken aback.

"What?"

"You're late!" She bared her teeth, and turned, leaving me completely confused. She walked out the door and after throwing aside the bad feeling I was getting, I followed her.

"Wait, Kuroda! Why are you even here? Where's Nar-" I paused when I saw she had disappeared. What the hell was going on?

"You had better get a move on or the Queen will have your hide as a throw rug." My eyes went wide as I quickly analyzed the situation in front of me. Kuroda's braids swayed in the wind as she was balanced on the ledge of the open main room window that over looked Shibuya.

"Don't! Get back! You might fall!" I started to move quickly toward her in the attempt to grab her arm, but she launched herself out the window, into the air and then fall to her doom. "No!" I gripped the windowsill in terror as I looked over to see if Kuroda had hit the ground, but saw nothing. I leaned forward more to get a better look and felt a hand on my back pushing me the rest of the way. I managed to quickly glance back to see Kuroda's furrowed eyebrows and plastered grimace.

The wind seemed to collect under me as I fell. I shut my eyes tight waiting for my end, waiting to hit the grey and unforgiving sidewalk below, but I just kept falling. I kept going and going, after a while I thought to myself that I should have hit the ground from that two-story window a long time ago. I somehow got up the courage to peek at the grey surface that I was going to become a pancake on, but saw nothing of the sort. Instead it looked as if I was falling down a tunnel that was covered in tiles and seemed to go on forever. It reminded me of something that I should defiantly remember, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Now I can see the ground! I stretch out my arms to the sides of the tunnel to try and grab onto something to slow myself down but the walls were too smooth! The ground is coming up fast! I really am going to end up as a pancake! I start to lose all hope when a pair of purple hands come out of nowhere and grab my arms right as I was about to hit the ground.

A few seconds passed as I was able to get my bearings. I just remained suspended in the air with my feet hanging not even a foot from the ground. I started to wiggle, testing the hands grip but it only got stronger. I started to panic and began to kick the vacant air in front of me trying to get the hands to let go. They set me down roughly on the floor and then coarsely pinned me to the tile-covered tunnel. I struggle and writhe violently but this only makes the grip on my arms that much tighter.

Suddenly, but as if it had always been there and I had just not acknowledged it, I feel some sort of presence fill the room, a bad presence. My human survival instincts start to shock my brain and scream at me to run. Then I feel adrenalin shooting through my body. I am so scared. I needed to get away from this wall! I shut my eyes once more to the impending doom that I knew in the pit of my stomach was going to engulf me.

_Slup…herrr…slup…herr…*_

_What was that? slup…herrr… _It sounds like somebody walking in mud…and breathing very heavily? I look up and notice I'm now in a room, a dark room. The tunnel, that was my only porthole into the reality I knew, that should have been above my head, is now gone and I am plunged into darkness. I can hear my heart hammer in my ears making the inside of the brain numb. I felt the presence coming closer and with each passing second I lost more and more ties to my sanity.

I felt a hot, revolting breath stings my nose; my eyes are pinpricks as a bloody face appears before me smiling, as if it had just won the grand prize.

My body, no longer needing my brain, screams my throat raw as its last hope of defense against this crimson covered face of death.

"Mai!"

Suddenly an ear piercing whistle fills the air with its screech and all the world seems to stop. The thing that was my murder disappeared and as did the purple hands that have cut off the circulation in my arms. I fell to my knees and breathe in air cooling my burning throat. The room was lit now and I could see everything. The rust-stained walls and what looked like an operating table that was dripping with dark scarlet mud, and a red mire-filled bathtub. The smell of death seemed to seep into anything it touched and instantly I knew what this room was one I had been in before.

"I wasn't able to destroy, Vlad. He'll only be stunned for a moment." I was startled by the voice that had come from nowhere. I franticly looked around for the owner of the voice, but it seemed to belong to the air itself. I felt myself recoil. I hugged my knees tightly and closed my eyes, wishing it all away. "Don't just sit there and wait for him to come back you stupid girl! Run!" The voice rang in my ear as if someone was screaming next to me. I turned to the voice, but saw no one. I got up quickly and glanced around for an exit.

I slowly walked forward and instantly a green door materialized on the opposite wall. I ran toward it and turned the knob. It led into a dark hallway, and I hesitated. This time the voice actually sounded scared.

"Run, you pettily half-witted girl! You'll die if you stay! Go out threw that window! Get out of the house!" I bolted into the hallway, but found no window until I had already passed it. Quickly backtracking I pound on the window with weak fists. I glance back at the way I came and saw the bloody smiling face that seemed to float in the midair. I screamed once again and started to pound harder on the unmoving window.

"Let's Go!" The voice screamed again and suddenly a powerful gust of wind. It seemed to pick me up and throw me into the window. I felt the glass smash into my back and my body hit the soft grass that lay on the other side. I opened my eyes to see that the sky was dark. I could see the broken window above me and the green grass around me clearly. For the first time since this morning when I was safely in bed, I felt like I was going to be safe. Then everything went black.

What just happened?

* * *

><p>*Those are sounds…Roll with it.<p>

This is one of the two new stories for Ghost Hunt I've been typing! I hope you like it and please if you have any ideas please review!


	2. The Black Hatter

I woke several hours later when the sun was high above my head. I heard a bird singing…Wait that doesn't sound like a bird. That sounds like… a flute? I attempt to sit up, but pain in my right arm made it difficult. I wince at the sharp sting and turn my head to see what could be causing it. To my dismay it was shards of broken glass from the broken window sticking out my arm and dazzling like crystals. Seeing the wound only made it hurt worse and I use my fit arm to prop myself up and then sit against the wall of the house I had been in last night. If you could call it a house, it was more like a bloodstained labyrinth. House, that's what the voice called it. My mind is temporarily taken off my wound and sent to wonder about who had help me escape from that monster. What had he called it? Vlad?

I turn my attention back to the glass jutting out of my arm. The shards look like they hadn't penetrated me too much; maybe it wouldn't hurt if I pulled them out. Using my left arm I pinch one of the bigger pieces between my thumb and forefinger then pull. I drop the half stained piece of glass into the grass as white pain flashes threw my arm. I can't help but grunt and grind my teeth to keep from screaming. O.k. that hurt. But I have to get these stupid shards out before I get an infection. I pinch another piece and do the same as before. More pain, but not as much. I get through the rest of the pieces without much difficulty then just sit there and breath as blood oozes from the open wounds.

The soft blow of the wind stings a little on the fresh cuts, but I ignore it and close my eyes. What in the world is going on? What happened? And how did I get here? Why aren't I at work-Wait, I work? Where do I work? Who am I anyway…Mai, that is my name. Mai What? I furrow my eyebrows in heavy thought. Why couldn't I remember what I was before I fell down the tunnel… Err, this is frustrating!

I try to dig deeper into my mind to grasp what had to be so obvious before when a cold puff of air hits my injured arm and makes me jump out of my thoughts. Alarm surged through me and I retreated from my potential attacker. But what I saw before me was not what I had expected.

A boy probably not any older than me, dressed in loose fitting, all black street clothes, complete with black kitty ears and tail. He was on his belly with his legs crossed at the ankle, swaying back and forth, opposite his tail that swished side to side. He rested his chin on closed fists while his elbows dug into the soft grass. He was smiling gently. His blue eyes had a hint of mischief to them, but were overall kind.

"And what might your name be?" He said suddenly making me jump again. I stayed silent. Both the pain in my arm and the pressing matter of who I was before this whole thing happened where forgotten. I looked the boy over again and only then did I let his words register in my brain as a simple non-threatening question.

"Um…" what was my name again?

"Um? That's a curious name," he raised an eyebrow. I shook my head attempting to recover myself.

"No, my name is Mai, not Um. And if you don't mind who might you be?" why was talking so weird?

"Well, Miss My, I am Eugene Davis, the Cheshire Cat. Brother to the Hatter and keeper of the gate to Ouran*. But for the sake of time you can just call me, Gene." He tilted his head to the side and his body rolled with him. Before I could blink he had disappeared.

I shake my head frantically to see if I had knocked anything loose when I had hit the window last night. Was I insane? Had that boy just been imaginary? I stood up and looked around for him but saw nothing. I glanced back at the house and stepped back out of pure instinct. Whatever was in there I never wanted to come face to face with ever again.

"He can't leave the house, or walk around in the day time, Miss My. So you are perfectly safe." Gene's voice said from behind me. I jumped and whirled around. We were now nose to nose and I couldn't help but blush then duck my head. I fall back on my butt when I realize he was in the same position he was in earlier, but now he was in the air! Just floating there casually with a small grin on his face. My mouth is wide open and I couldn't say anything. Even though I'm not sure about the realities in my old life I was plenty sure that floating people was not one of them. Gene chuckles softly then floats toward me.

"You know if you don't get your wounds cleaned then they could get infected." I could hear the tenderness in his voice telling me he was genuinely worried. I glimpse at the once forgotten wounds and started to try and remember how to dress them properly. I would need to wash it, disinfect it, and then wrap it in gaze so it couldn't get dirt in it or accidentally open. Wow, I remembered all that! But wait a moment I didn't have any of those things…damn it. I looked at the ground in disappointment.

"Here love, let me help you," The boy offered. I looked up at him with question.

"What are you going to do?" I asked recoiling again.

He reached into his pants pocket without taking an eye off me and pulled out a long black silk scarf. He took it with both hands and glided to my injured arm.

"Bind it," he said while wrapping the smooth fabric around my arm. The silk felt good against my skin, the pain wasn't as bad now. After he finished he backed away then smiled gently again. "That will have to do until I can get you to my brother. He will be able to have it fixed properly." I looked at the black silk around my arm and smiled. _Gene is really nice, I hope he stays with me_, I thought happily to myself. Gene twitched his head toward the forest that lay opposite the house. Had that always been there?

"Common. My brother is this way. We must make it to him before tea time ends." He starts to float off toward the forest and I hesitate before following him. There is no way I was going to stay here and I had no other friends in this strange place, so I walk forward and follow him happily.

"So I heard from Absalom you tried to take on Mr. Vlad himself," said the still grinning cat as he glanced back at me and winked. "That was a _very_ bold move, Miss My. The Queen will surly cut you some slack,"-he paused and licked his lips- "which I heard goes great with gravy,"-he purred, then continued,-"because of you bravery." He nodded his head as if agreeing with himself and then flipped over on his back but kept his former position. His arms and legs crossed, and his squirrel-like tail swaying about madly.

"Who's Mr. Vlad?" I asked.

"The bloke who tried to drain you of blood last night," Gene said casually.

"Oh, but why does he want my blood?" I asked curiously. The boy frowned for the first time and flipped over to float on his belly again.

"You'd think you would remember, Miss My. Was the first time repressed?" he questioned me seriously then came closer and felt my forehead. I was surprised at the sudden antics and stayed silent. "Maybe your condition is worse than I thought. We must get you to the Hatter quickly." He turned around then let his feet touch the ground. He grabbed my hand and started to fast walk further into the forest. Wanting the awkward silence to end and for so answers to growing questions, I decided to start up casual conversation.

"Why are you wearing Neko mimi?" I asked out of pure curiosity. I mean I don't think people wear kitty ear unless they're cosplaying. Wait, what was cosplay again?

"Wearing? These are my real ears." Gene said as he stopped us on the path and looked at me inquiringly. Then to prove his statement he tugged lightly on his fuzzy black ear using his free hand.

"What? People don't have cat ears. It's impossible." I tried to explain without much belief in my declaration. Maybe people really_ did_ have cat ears. Gene frowned and thought about it for a moment.

"Huh, you know maybe you're right." He turned away from me and started forward again; then without turning back said, "But you yourself have witnessed the impossible." Bewildered by his reaction I stayed silent and tried to think about what he had meant. What had I witnessed?

The cat led me through the strange forest without saying a thing. I followed leisurely behind him glancing around at the surroundings and wondering why it felt so familiar. All the sudden I started to here a faint noise, like wood tapping on wood. Somebody was out there in the forest wanting to be found. I glanced up at Gene to see if he had heard it. He stayed on his path jadedly swaying his head back and forth like he had a song stuck in his head. Maybe the tapping was in my imagonation.

After what seemed like a few minutes I heard the sound of glass breaking and people shouting. I quickened my pace keeping near the cat but wanting to pass him. Moments later we happened upon what looked like an outdoor tea party.

There was a long table covered with a white cloth. Scones, muffins, and tea cakes sat in red ceramic bowls that lay perfectly centered in the middle of the table. Circled around the table was at least nine chairs, all equipped with a place set in front of them.

Four people sat around the table. A miniature blue dragon sat on the first left chair, his head was set on the table as if he was sleeping, but I could see through the slits in his eyelids that he was watching everything. Two seats down from the dragon was a tall blond man with bunny ears, wearing a long wine colored cape. He also had a guitar case hanging on the back of his chair. He seemed to have not noticed me and was directing all of his attention to the woman sitting opposite him. She was beautiful with long red hair and seemed very well refined. She wore a beautiful purple gown that was edged with white lace. The blond man and the woman where fighting about something but whenever I would pin the topic of the argument it would change to something completely different.

"It's because of you that I had to change my outfit, so it is logical that you should have to pay for my new clothes." I heard the woman say when I got close enough. What happened to her clothes?

"Well maybe if you hadn't just left it out there for me to find I wouldn't have eaten your precious cake!" The blond man spat back. Huh?

"You truly are a malevolence fool! And I will make you pay for breaking my perfectly manicured nail! What did it ever do to you?" I stopped listening to the conversation because I was afraid of a perplexity overload. I started to examine the tea party once more when the last person at the table caught my eye, making me gasp.

There seated at the front of the table was Naru. Wait, who was Naru again? I know him. I know that I know him from somewhere. I walked closer to the long white cloth covered table. He had black hair that almost seemed blue if the sun hit it just right, like a raven's feather, and on top of his head was a oversized hat. That hat didn't seem to fit him at all but even if he was glancing about that hat never moved from its spot at the top of his head. He, like the Cheshire cat was dressed in all black, but he wore a suit instead of the more laidback loose everyday clothing the cat had. His face was pale and looked like creamy porcelain. I looked up at the cat and could definitely seem the resemblance. The two of them looked like they could be identical twins. The Hatter was ignoring me I could tell. He brought an extravagant-looking tea cup to his lips to drink. The way he moved was graceful almost like a dance.

It wasn't until Gene coughed that Naru glanced at us. He didn't smile, if anything he grimaced. I felt my heart beating fast, in both anger at his rudeness and contempt for his good looks. He didn't seem to want to hurt me, but he didn't seem to want to befriend me either. It made me wonder what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>*like Ouran High School Host Club. Believe it or not, but <em>ouran<em> is Latin for heaven.

YAY! Can't wait to finish the next chapter! If you thought this one was crazy just wait! In fact I'll give you a preview! Just because I'm that excited!

"_There is no room for you in that chair!" I was so petrified by his sudden outburst that I just recoiled hoping Gene would come back and save me. I looked at the others for help but they just stared at me. _

"_Yes, there is no room." The man in the cape echoing the Hatter._

"_Yes, there is no room." The woman echoing the man. What was going on? What did I do wrong this time? After a few more seconds the Hatter took a deep breath._

"_You stupid girl Are you deaf? There is no room!" And again the others said in perfect unison. (This time including the blue dragon.)_

"_Yes, there is no room." These people really didn't like me. I got up from the chair. _

"_Alright, alright, I get it! No room!" I start to walk away and when a muffin hits me in the back of the head and then falls to the ground. With my month wide open I turn to see who had thrown it. The black Hatter, with a grimace still on his face, and his hands reaching for another pastry dared me to keep walking forward. _

"_I didn't say you could leave!" He spouted, and then flung another pastry at me. This time I ducked out of the way._

* * *

><p>Okay that's all I'm leaving you with! Hope to see you reviewed!<p> 


	3. How To Brew tea

Whoo! back for the third chaptah! This one gets crazy so be aware! And i hope you have fun reading cause i certainly had fun writing it!

* * *

><p>He stood up from his chair and bowed slightly, (to the cat) then just stared me down. I wanted to turn and run for my life, but instead I took a step back and hid behind the cat. Gene looked back at me then smiled softly. He took a deep bow to the man that sat at the head of the table then disappeared into thin air leaving me standing defenseless and without a friend in this strange and scary place. A long and awkward pause befell the table and I became too frightened to move.<p>

"Well, sit down, girl," the raven haired man finally said. I walked up to the table and pulled out the chair closest to me, the one furthest from the Hatter, and sat down quietly. The business resumed to all that had already been seated and the man picked up his tea cup again never taking his eyes off me. After a few awkward seconds the Hatter slammed his fist onto the table so hard that the tea cups that sat ringed around the table fell over spilling tea on the white table cloth and made the pastry bowls jump in place. He stood up dramatically and yelled,

"There is no room for you in that chair!" I was so petrified by his sudden outburst that I just recoiled hoping Gene would come back and save me. I looked at the others for help but they just stared at me.

"Yes, there is no room." The man in the cape echoed the Hatter.

"Yes, there is no room." The woman echoed the man. What was going on? What did I do wrong this time? After a few more seconds the Hatter took a deep breath.

"You stupid girl! Are you deaf? There is no room!" And again the others said in perfect unison. (This time including the blue dragon.)

"Yes, there is no room." These people really didn't like me. I got up from the chair.

"Alright, alright, I get it! No room!" I start to walk away and when a something hits me in the back of the head. With my month wide open I turn to see who had thrown it. The black Hatter, with a grimace still on his face, and his hands reaching for another pastry, dared me to keep walking forward.

"I didn't say you could leave!" He spouted, and then flung the pastry in his hand at me. This time I ducked out of the way.

"What's your problem!" I said walking back to the table. "You said there was no room but yet I can't leave?" I grabbed the closest thing to me: which was a half empty tea cup and hurled it at him with all my might. He managed to avoid the cup and I heard it smash against the cold ground behind him. He had another roll in his hand before I could take a breath and it left his hand before I could blink. Smack! The stale roll hit my forehead harder then I would have ever thought possible allowing the jelly that filled it to splatter across my face and stick into my hair. I stood still for just a few moments, my left eye twitching with the pure rage that filled my entire face making it turn a bright red.

I lifted my hand to my head and wiped the guts from the roll off.

"You vain," I picked up another cup and chucked it at him, "pompous," then I threw a bowl of pastries. He evades it. "Self-centered," now I was throwing anything that was in my grasp, with every slash that came from my mouth." Conceited! Egotistical! Proud! Arrogant! Self-important! Bigheaded! Puffed up Narcissist!" I took in a deep breath and focused on the Hatter and it was only then that I noticed he wasn't moving. I paused and looked closer. Had he always been so still? He looks like a cardboard cut-out.

I squinted as the others around the table giggled then uselessly tried to keep their faces strait. What were they laughing at? I squinted more but nothing changed, the Hatter remained a statue. Wait a second... THAT IS A CARDBOARD CUT-OUT! Suddenly a black gloved hand covered my mouth and something hard prodded the small of my back. I instantly froze and everyone at the table erupted with laughter.

"He's got a gun to you little girl!" said the man in the cape.

"Yep, a gun!" Laughed the woman then she added, "You didn't even see him coming, stupid girl! Hatter you truly are the master!" I tried to look behind me and if I strained my eyes enough I could see the smirk that caressed the Black Hatter's face. He noticed me staring and leaned in close to my left ear.

"Come now, stupid girl. You do know that all of those horrible names you called me, just happened to be synonyms of one another? You only had to use one of them and I would have understood there meaning, or was your attack a blatant mockery of my intelligence?" Or possibly could you be a walking thesaurus?" the others just laughed harder. The woman in the purple dress was pounding the table with her fist while holding her aching stomach and the man in the cape had fallen to the ground and was rolling in the soft grass. The blue dragon had disappeared. I felt my face go scarlet as the Hatter softly chuckled in my ear.

"Let's get going, girl there is a lot to do and little time to do it." He tugged me backward away from the table and into the dark forest. Then he began to push me forward so that I could be his human shield in case of anything that lurked in here were to pop out and eat me so he could make a clean get away.

With the barrel of a gun at my back I didn't dare try anything that could get me killed. Even though I couldn't remember it, I wanted to go home. I felt tears prickle the back of my eyes so I quickly squeezed them shut to try and keep the tears for coming any closer to spilling but when I finally opened my eyes I was in a different place entirely. Instead of the forest I was now in an office building that looked familiar. The Hatter released my mouth then pushed me face-first onto a cushy coach. I was surprised how soft it was. I wanted to fall asleep…

"So, Mai let me have a look at your arm." His voice surprised me and made me twist so that I sat upright on the comfortable coach. The Black Hatter walked up to me then knelt to his knees so that he was just below my chin. He flung a permanent maker onto the coffee tabled behind him then grabbed the black silk that covered my injured arm. I winced at his sudden touch and wanted to pull away but the intensity in his eyes told me he would hurt me if it came down to it, so I made myself sit still.

He gently tugged on the silk making it fall and reveal several stab wounds made by the shards of glass from Vlad's broken window. The wounds seemed to be festering and now that I could see them the pain returned. The Hatter sighs slightly then stands up, once again towering over me. He tells in a tired voice to 'stay here, and try not to fall asleep.' I pouted. Yeah, like I would…fall…asleep...I thought skeptically as my head went back to the coach and my eyes began to droop. Wait! I shook my head to clear it of sleep. What is wrong with me! Stay awake, Mai!

Naru came back with a thin bottle that had no label, a roll of gaze, and a pair of sharp looking scissors. He leaned down again this time ever so lightly grabbing my elbow and pulling it toward him.

"What's in the bottle?" I asked as he unscrewed the top of the label-less bottle and then pulled a black cotton cloth from his pocket. He placed the cloth over the mouth of the bottle and tipped it upside down letting whatever was inside to soak the cloth. After Naru set the bottle safely on the coffee table he turned to me.

"Salve. It will help your wound heal faster, you accident prone idiot."

"I can't help it if I-Ow!"

"Sit still!"

"But it hurts!'

"I couldn't care less if it hurts! Just sit still!" He glared at me. I took a deep breath to try and relax as he more gently wiped down my puncture wounds.

As he tended to me I noticed more detail about him then I had before. From up close the Hatter seemed softer then he let on. His face was not only porcelain white but had very fine features. His nose was slim but nicely pointed and his chin was strong but thin. His deep blue eyes where determined but also carried a hint of mischief. It seemed that the face he had and the clothing he wore fit perfectly like a puzzle piece but there were two sides to this coin and I wanted to see the Hatter that was hidden beneath the black that shrouded Naru.

I traced every detail of his oversized hat, with all its skull shaped tinkers and grey laces that decorated it made me think about how much work he had put into making this hat. The Black Hatter never strayed from his task at hand to glance up at me. Even though I was sure he knew I was staring. He worked quietly and sternly. Dressing my wound to absolute perfection, which, I guessing he did with every task that he chose to take on.

"Why are you looking at me?" he finally asked filling the silence that had engulfed both of us.

"I guess it's just you're so handsome…?" I babbled.

"So you think I'm handsome?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"No-well-I-I…" my face went red and I couldn't understand why.

"Well you have very good taste," said the Hatter smugly as he went back to his task. I puffed up my cheeks and pouted.

"You're such a Narcissist," then I quickly looked away from him to the wall. He stops dressing my wounds and I can feel him starting at me. I wait a few seconds longer before turning back around to look at him. His eyes held curiosity along with annoyance.

"Why would you say that? You said the same thing when we were at the tea party. You've only just met me." his words sank in quickly and now that I thought about it he made sense. I didn't know him. _But you had known his name._ I stared out into space trying to grasp what I knew I was lacking as Naru resumed my treatment. I reached further and further into my mind. To the place I knew held the depths of my past but couldn't grasps it. Like it lay just beyond my grasp.

"You know I'm gonna make you pay for calling me names," Naru stated suddenly interrupting my thoughts. I sighed.

"You can make me do whatever you wanted. You're the one with the gun." I said mocking him. He raised an eyebrow and smiled then reached behind him and grabbed the permanent marker from its spot on the coffee table.

"Oh, you mean this?" I looked from him to the marker then back to him letting my mouth part slightly.

"You kidnapped me with a permanent marker?" I said hoping I was wrong. Naru smiled and chuckled slightly.

"You made it too easy." My jaw dropped further. He stood up apparently finished dressing my wound. "You're just so stupid!" he turned and stared to pick up the mess he left.

"I'm not stupid." He walked away with his burden then returned quickly having relieved himself of his things. He sat down on the comfortable coach next to me.

"So now you're ignorantly admitting that you're not stupid." He smirked.

"What? You're not making any sense!" I turned toward him disgust showing plainly oon my face.

"If making sense means that I'm as dull as you, and then I'm not sure I want to play the game of your stupidity," Naru stands up and walks around the coach then disappears down the hallway. I stand up quickly, ignoring the protests of pain from my arm and follow him.

"NOW IT'S A GAME?" I yell at full rage.

"Hasn't it always been?" he asked as he stopped and turned toward me.

"NO!" I balled my hands into fists. He lifted an eyebrow.

"See now your changing your story around. Keep the rules of your game strait." I swear I could feel the steam coming from my ears. He walked up t me with a coy smile and grabbed my hand, catching me off guarded. Then he pulled me forward into his embrace. My face went pale. What the hell is he doing? With his other hand he caught my chin and tilted my face so that his blue eyes pierced mine. I was in shock and completely paralyzed as he closed his eyes then pressed his soft lips to mine. My eyes were saucers as the kiss ended as abruptly as it had begun. He released my chin and my hand as with a smirk turned around and headed into an office labeled CEO.

"Mai, tea!" the command hit me like cold water. I sprung to life from my petrification and hightailed it to the small kitchenette that was down the hall. I had no idea why but the command had rekindled a memory. A useless memory but a memory nonetheless: how to brew tea.

* * *

><p>Haha! That was so fun to write! But let me tell'ya it was a pain! I really haven't gotten may review and am sorta sad about it. I'm hoping the next chapter will hold more adventure and will also be the start of the raising action! So stay tuned! And review! Cause they make me wanna write faster!<p> 


	4. Spilt Tea

_Wow this one took a lil longer then i thought! _ Sorry!

* * *

><p>I opened the door to his office blindly, still in shock at the kiss I had received earlier. I handed him the tea that I had just finished making.<p>

"Umm here you go." I said unsure. The hatter looked from me to the cup than back to me.

"This is what you made me?" He asked obviously upset with the choice.

"Yes, is there something wrong with it?" I pouted. What a jerk. I thought to myself but somehow knew this was coming. Wait I had expected it?

"Why don't you make me the same kind you used to make? I enjoy that kind much better." What? I stared at him dumbfounded, not sure what he had meant.

"What's wrong with this tea?" I asked. Couldn't he just be happy that he even got any?

"Nothing," he replied plainly not looking at me. "I just don't like this kind." I felt heat rise in my cheeks and steam come from my ears.

"Fine, I'll go and make you something else," I spun around and open the office door. Grumbling to myself as I walk to the kitchen to make more tea, I think to myself, why does he have to be such a jerk? If he wanted a different kind of tea why didn't he go make it himself? I sighed to myself trying to release anger. There was no point in trying to argue with him. I would never win.

"_You're late….I need tea…." "Hey, Lin….. would you like some tea?" "This tea smells so good…..I feel much better now" _A sudden string of memories that lay just out of my reach tickles the back of my mind and makes me want to hiss in frustration. GRR! I hate this! I pour the last of the hot water from the kettle into the Hatter's cup.

I clanked the silver spoon against the sides of the teacup loudly as I stirred in the sugar without realizing that I was taking my anger out on a poor, defenseless, porcelain cup just as a presence behind me sent a chill up my spine. I spun around knocking over the new cup of tea to face a shadowy figure. The only thing that could make out was the familiar gleam from her wide rimmed glasses. She had the scruff of my shirt before I could blink.

"Didn't I tell you that you were late, peasant!" Then she thrust me to the ground. I was too shocked to catch myself and my nose cracked onto the hard lament floor.

"Kuroda! What am I late for?" I pleaded to the ground.

"You know damn well what you're late for, u fake! You think you're a psychic! HA! The Queen has sent for you and you haven't even responded! How rude can you be? She'll have your head for this! Then she'll feed your remains to the Gaber- AHHH!" She was cut off by her own scream. I glanced up from the floor to see Naru had Kuroda by one of her braids.

"You're noisy."

"Let go of me you filth!" Kuroda screamed.

"Why should I?" Naru asked looming over her with a cold glare, "You're with the Queen aren't you? You have no right to be here." Kuroda screamed again but Naru showed no signs of caring. He glanced at me. "Cover your eyes," he said and without a second thought I did. I could hear Kuroda's screams grow louder until silence engulfs the room. I was too scared to look. I couldn't move.

The silence was quickly filled with the soft patter of Naru's footsteps as he made his way toward my body on the floor. I glanced up at him through half closed eyelids. He leaned down and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he helped me stand up. I found the courage to look at the place Kuroda had once stood over me and saw nothing. She had plainly disappeared.

I looked up at Naru and wondered what he had done to her. I watched as his eyes went from mine to the counter behind me. I followed his gaze to the tea that had spilt on the counter and the floor.

"Oh," was all I could say. He turned his hard glare on me before saying harshly,

"Make me some more tea," then walked back into his office. I sighed and went to look for a towel.

After wiping up the mess and putting a fresh kettle of water atop the burner I walked into the Black Hatters office. He had propped the door open with the permanent marker he had used to kidnap me. I ignored it not wanting to remind myself of my own stupidity. I walked up to his desk letting the questions about this strange place gnaw at my gut.

"Who is the Queen? And what am I late for?" I asked him bluntly. The Hatter looked up at me with his dark blue eyes. And with a sharp edge to his voice he asked,

"Where is my tea?" he glanced at my empty hands then met my eyes again.

"In the kitchen…it's not ready yet," I blinked twice. Naru just sighed and looked back at some papers that where lying on his desk and ignored me. I waited a few seconds. He said nothing.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" more silence grew between us. He didn't look up at me when he replied,

"Do you have my tea?"

"No, I just said-"

"Then I have no answers for you." I put my hands on my hips.

"But why not?" Naru sighed again and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" I asked not hearing him. He stood up, scooting his chair away and then slamming his desk with the face of his palms.

"I said, because I don't have my tea! I thought I made that very clear! Can you be anymore obtuse!" I growled at him. Could he be anymore egotistical!

"The tea's not ready yet! For just a few seconds I can't do anything but wait! Can't you just answer one of my questions?" The bastard said nothing and sat back down then continued to ignore me. I stomped my foot, "Fine you jerk! I'll get your stupid tea!" Before I walked away I could have sworn I saw I tiny smirk on the corner of his mouth, if I had decided to do a double-take to be sure, I knew it would be gone. So I pinned the unlikely event that I could make him smile to my imagination.

I grumble angrily to myself as I pour the steaming water into a teacup and quickly dangle in the tea bag making the clear water turn a hazel brown. _Why is he such a jerk? _What's wrong with just answering my questions? And why does he need his stupid tea anyway!I thought, I as I set the fresh cup of tea onto the tray a little too hard, splashing some of the searing liquid onto the back of my hand.

"Ouch!" I yanked my hand back and sucked on the tiny burn. O.k. now I'm even more annoyed. I picked the tray up from the counter and walked into Naru's office. With my nose in the air I looped my fingers through the handle of the teacup and set it onto the desk with a little more force then I should have.

"Here's your stupid tea!" I pouted then hugged the severing tray to my chest... The Hatter looked at the teacup with disapproval.

"You spilt some," he used his eyes to point to the small little drops that sprinkled his desk. I sighed then grabbed the hem of my shirt and wiped up the tiny mess. Once I finished I stood up strait then looked at him, hoping he would start to talk.

"Now can I have some answers?"

"No," he picks up his tea and takes a small sip.

"Why not!"

"Because I don't know why you are late or why the Queen wants to see you, nor do I care," he takes another sip of his tea. I could feel the steam rising in my head and seeping out my ears. This guy was really just trying to piss me off. I growled in anger and clutched the tea tray hard, then swung my arms back getting ready to pound the rocks out of this narcissist's head. Just as the tray was in full swing he spoke.

"But I do have information regarding the issue of finding your way back home." I stopped my assault at his words.

"You do?" I asked surprised. He glared at me as if I was insulting him again.

"Of course! Everyone here knows, but believe me when I say not everyone want you to find out," he took another sip of tea then glanced off into space. I tilted my head to the side silently asking what he was talking about. Thankfully he continued, "Because if you where to take back your memories they would die."

My mouth parted slightly and I took a breath as if I was going to ask what he was talking about but for some reason nothing came out. The Hatter's eyes seemed to haze over and he stood from his desk with his tea in hand and walked out of his office. I towed him eagerly waiting for him to explain. Naru took a seat on an office chair and I chose the comfy couch. "In order to get back home you have to have your memories," he said before he took a long sip of tea.

"What does my memories have to do with going home?" I asked, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"That's like asking 'why is a raven like a writing desk?' the answer so blatantly obvious. You must be stupid." He looked away from me with his nose in the air and took another sip of tea. A poisonous grimace was plastered on my face.

"Yes, you've come to that conclusion many times now. So why don't you get off your high-horse and tell me what I need to know," I said through gritted teeth. He sighed.

"Oh, alright. What has happened is that by coming to Wonderland you made the unconscious choice to leave your memories behind. They were then snatched by Dolls and carried to different parts of the land.

"How do I get them back?" I asked.

"If you want your memories back, you will have to find them." He said audaciously with a tiny smirk.

"What do you mean, find them?" I asked leaning in closer. He sighed.

"I mean you have to find the Dolls of those who have stolen your memories and take the memories back."

"Stolen? My memories where stolen? By who?" I was eager now. Naru shook his head and let out frustrated puff of air.

"By the Dolls, basically the memories themselves are inside them. You see here in Wonderland, we live much differently than normal humans. We, as in each creature, each plant, or building, has been recreated from your past. In order to regain your memories and get out of this place, you must find the Dolls that contain them, then kill the Doll and take its heart. That is the only way to leave. If you can't perform the task then you will remain here forever slowly losing your mind and eventually, you will lose your life." He stood from his chair and began to pace.

"Now, thankfully there are many ways to kill a Doll, because each Doll has a different way it can be killed-," he continued with his instructions.

"Um, wait a second. Different ways to kill them? Why can't they all be killed the same way?" He looks at me irritated and I shut my mouth.

"Not every memory is the same. In the same way that people aren't the same. For example, how a phrase or place could mean something to one person and then something else entirely different to another. Each Doll is diverse, ergo has a different heart, and must be killed differently. Now if you don't mind letting me finish before you ask anymore stupid questions?" He put his hands on his hips and stared me down. I darted my eyes away and looked at the coffee table in front of me.

"Yes, please continue. I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Thank you, now I must warn you some of your memories are ones you will want to forget, but you cannot leave this place until you have them all. Once you start this journey you cannot stop, for anything or anyone." He nodded at me telling me he was finished.

"How many hearts do I have to collect?" I asked hoping not too many. Naru turned away from me and remained silent for a moment building the suspense.

"Nine." He turned around to face me once again, his expression had changed into a one of deep pensiveness.

"Nine?" I repeated.

"That's what I said," He mumbled in monotone. He turned and started for the light switch on the wall, then muttered, "Now let the games begin." I looked at him standing there and wondered what he meant.

I looked down at my hand and noticed that I was now holding a flashlight. How I hadn't realized the object had made its way into my grip was beyond me.

"Hey, Naru what's going-" the light in the office went out plunging me into complete darkness. I quickly began to panic as I fumbled with my flashlight and turned it on. I stood up from the couch and swung the flashlight from right to left. I'm in a classroom_, _I concluded. The familiarity of this particular dark classroom tickled my brain in a hazy effort to remember how I knew it. Numbers. Something about numbers. A math class? No, it couldn't be. That didn't feel right. I used the flashlight to glance around more.

Desks.

A chalkboard.

Various items that had been left behind by forgetful students.

Finally, my flashlight came to the desk closest to me. It had been moved from its organized position in one of the five rows of desks. I glanced at the other desks. The ones closest to me seemed to have been moved so that they encircled me. My heart started to pound as suddenly a voice wisped into the room. At first it was inaudible but I caught it after a few seconds.

"_Do you want me to cover you in a red coat?"_ A chill stung the hairs on the back of my neck.

END CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

><p>Whooo! I got it done finally! Thank you Morningnight for helping me with the beginning! And thank you Moonbunny81 for the drive to finish! I must know though ….was this chap too wordy? I think I had Naru talking too much…this one was just to basically get the boring back plot out of the way so that you (the reader) are not confused later on in the story…or at least not about the fun mission Mai's going on! Okies next chap is gonna be fun! Stay tuned for File 1: The Purple Rabbit. ….here be a preview!<p>

* * *

><p>"…<em>Yes…" I whispered. No, please no... I know how this story ends. A scream echoed inside my head. <em>_**"The policeman burst through the door and found the woman lying on the floor totally covered in blood as if she had a red coat draped over her!" **__the voice boomed loudly making me gasp and recoil. I didn't feel a scream escape from my mouth until it passed my lips and filled the air around me drowning out the laughter of the voice. I covered my ears and crouched in the middle of the circled desks. What do I do? How do I get out of here alive?_

_Numbers. Why did that keep popping into my head? This wasn't the time for counting! Counting? Something about counting…..to five._

OOOOOO! What happens next!


	5. The Highwayman Part 1

OKie here is the fist part of The Highway Man Chapter! I'll update the second part in a bit! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I spun around looking for Naru. No one. My hands began to shake.<p>

"_**Do you want me to cover you in a red coat?"**_ the voice asked louder this time. I could almost taste the rasped voice of death itself. It made me answer. I had no choice but to answer,

"…Yes…" I whispered. No, please no... I know how this story ends.

"_**The policeman burst through the door,"**_ The voice boomed loudly making me drop my flashlight.

"_**And found the woman lying on the floor totally covered in blood as if she had a red coat draped over her!"**_ Laughter filled the room. I screamed, covered my ears and crouched in the middle of the circled desks. _What do I do?_

_Numbers. _

_Why did that keep popping into my head? This wasn't the time for counting! Counting? Something about counting...to five._ The voice returned sounding higher pitched.

"_**The old schoolhouse…."**_ I squeezed my eyes shut and dung my nails into the sides of my head. _**"Teacher committed suicide…Car crash…Killing some students….the demolition ended that day..."**_The voice echoed in my head as tears flowed down my cheeks. I just want this to stop.

_Count._

I wasn't sure why I had to count, but every fiber of my being told me to.

"One…two," _Bang! _ Something slowly wrapping its self around me.

"_**On~e. Tw~o…"**_the voice echoed me mockingly.

I ignore it. "Three." Screaming erupted from every corner of the classroom. The presence draped around me and suffocated the air from my lungs. Suddenly I was thrown into the desks that circled me. Pain erupted across my body. I sank down to the floor, rasping coughs raking out of my mouth.

"Four." I had to complete the count. A raged screech shook the air. I was flung toward the front of the room. I used my scream of pain as I hit the wall to end this. "FIVE!" I dropped to the ground once again. A light turned on above me and I was suddenly free of the presence and the voice. I crinkled my eyes against the sudden brightness and glanced up from my spot on the floor to see Naru across the room with a hand on the light switch. "Well Mai, what do you think?" I blinked and glanced around. I was back in the office. A tight frown graced the Hatter's pale face, but his eyes laughed at me.

"What do I think?" I whispered and let the answer weigh in my mind while trying to gain some kind of composure. I winced as I got to my feet and looked around the room. What the hell was that? _A dream?_

I looked at my arms and slid my shirt up a bit to look at my belly and see the purpling bruises that I was sure covered most of me. _The bruises are here. So it was real?_ I glanced up at the Hatter not sure what to think.

He only nodded. "You will have to face much worse than that in order to get your memories back. When I say it will be difficult I mean it." He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders gently. "You must give me an answer, Mai. Will you or will you not go on this crusade?" His face was blank. His eyes serious. I looked up at him with my mouth part way open.

'_This crusade'?_ If it was anything like what I just experienced, then I do not think I want anything to do with it. Would I get badly injured? Killed? I tried weighing the options. If I went on this journey then I _could_ die. With a tiny sliver of hope that I can collect all the memories and get back home safe. If I stayed here and did nothing I_ would_ die. I would slowly waste away. My memories would fade and I would be simply be gone.

"Will you come with me, Naru?" I asked absently. His lower lip dropped a fraction. Like he hadn't expected me ask him that question. The corner of his mouth slightly rose.

"Of course. I am your escort, Miss Mai." His now frivolous face made me think he was jesting, but the sincerity in his tone made me second-guess myself. I stared into his chilled, blue eyes in silence for a few moments before I gave him my answer.

"I will go, but only if you promise to guide, and protect me from the Dolls or anything else that might hurt me." I tried to sound earnest.

Even though I felt like I had known Naru for years, the pang in the back of my mind whispering not to trust him was enough to make me step back and purpose such an ironclad promise.

He didn't hesitate. Nor did he break face. "You have my word." I blinked twice. _Could I trust that word?_

He quickly snapped into business mode, "Now, first things first." He let my shoulders free then spun around toward the front of the office, walking in long strides that made his tailcoat flutter. He grabbed the doorknob and tugged open the door. Then he chivalrously stepped to the side and gestured for me to head first into the world beyond. "Come, Mai, if you wish to start then we must make haste." I paused for only a moment before walking out the door.

Outside it was cloudy and the chances of rain seemed numerous. I glanced about, looking at the new, but somehow oddly familiar property. Freshly cut grass lined the grey, cement walkways that lead up to a plaster wall, complete with a cheap, steel gate. Pink blossoming cherry tress followed the blacktop beyond, their blossom petals caressing the pavement like gentle sighs. Without any thought, my feet followed the cement in a route I had walked countless times. _ This is where I go to school, _I thought happily to myself. This was a good place. A safe place.

Looking down I noticed my attire. A beige waistcoat, and red tie, completed with a blank mini skirt, tights, and dark brown slip-on shoes. My school uniform. _Wait, was I always wearing this?_ Arms circled my waist and pulled me back. Naru blew softly into my ear. His hot breath tickled me earlobe making me wince a little. Then he rested his chin on my right shoulder and pulled me closer to him still. I could feel something rise from my belly and settle on my cheeks heating them to a fresh pink.

"There is no time for useless reminiscing, Mai." he mumbled into my neck. "Your first target lies just beyond that gate." My eyes instinctively went the steel gate, past the wall and found a crumbled building that was half-covered with a big, blue tarp.

"The old schoolhouse," he murmured ominously, as an echo whispered the same phase from an old memory into my head. An eerie film seemed to engulf me as memories fizzed in and out of my mind too fast for me to recall them. Something was defiantly in that schoolhouse and if I wanted my memories back I would have to find it.

His arms loosened around me and he grabbed my right hand then tugged us forward. I followed dutifully, but lagged my feet as much as I could. I did not want to know what was lurking in that schoolhouse, but as we drew closer the air of mystery surrounding the old building sank into my bones. A buzz of excitement shot through me suddenly, and all my senses where instantly tipped with adrenaline. How could something so scary be so alluring?

Taking tiny steps, I moved closer to the schoolhouse. Each step bringing me just a little bit closer until the interior of the schoolhouse was visible through the front door. I took in a deep breath as curiosity, and Naru's guidance, pushed my feet forward into the building. The air was thick and tasted like rotting wood. Cobwebs and dust could be seen in the few patches of sunlight that glittered into the darkness from the cloud-filed sky above. To my left was a wall lined with several shoe cabinets that ended with a dark stairwell and lead to the second floor. After letting go of my hand, Naru ventured forth into a shadowy hallway; quickly disappearing into the haze of gloom.

My eyes grew wide as I stared to panic, "Wait!" I cried. "Naru!" I only hesitated a moment before rushing into the darkness after him.

I reached the top of the stairs, but found no one. A chill raced up my spin as I realized I was now alone in this old schoolhouse. My lungs took in another deep breath of the mildew-laced air and I pushed myself further into the hallway, and then looked into the first classroom with its door open. Well, it wasn't necessarily open so much as it had been broken off its hinges. Almost like somebody had kicked it down.

My eyes darted from one end of the classroom to the other looking for danger. My feet subconsciously pushed away bits of the broken door as my mind observed the sight around me. From the window that was directly opposite the door I could see that despite the grey colds, soft pinks and oranges silhouetted the horizon signaling that it was now dusk. I made my way to the middle of the room were a large table sat when a flash above my head made me jump and twist around.

"Stop goofing off, Mai." Naru said while leaning against the door frame. I quickly glanced above me to see he had turned on the light then rested my gaze on what he held in his hand. It was a ribbon, it was the color of fresh blood and draped from his palm like solid water.

The Black Hatter walked up to me, quickly getting to work tying the ribbon into my hair. Because of my initial shock I waited until he was done with his task to ask what the ribbon was for.

"It's called "The Tying of a Love Knot', Mai. I have one too." He quickly tilts his head to reveal the same color ribbon circling the base of his massive hat. "This says that you are part of my forces. It will keep you safe." He took a step back to admire his work, and then quickly lunged forward; circling his left arm around my waist and bringing me to him as he slowly cupped my cheek with his right hand and hooded his eyelids seductively.

"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, for I'm after a prize tonight. But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light; yet, if they should press me sharply, and harry me through the day; then look for me by the moonlight," he leaned in closer. "Watch for me by the moonlight. I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way." He held my eyes and waited for me to answer.

I lowered my head avoiding his gaze, "I don't like how many times you said moonlight…" I muttered to the floor. The Hatter let out a snort of amusement then grabbed my chin and kissed my lips softly before turning around, walking briskly out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Without anything else to do I sat on the table and sighed. I thought hard about what he meant by, _'If they should press me sharply, and harry me through the day-'_, who was _they_? And why did he have to leave my here? Dumb jerk.

He didn't come back at dawn. He didn't come at noon. Or out of the tawny sunset before the rise of the moon. The road lay bare in the moonlight; blank and empty in the moonlight; and the blood of my veins in the moonlight throbbed to my love's refrain, _'I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though Hell should bar the way.' _

* * *

><p>*I know I use the quotes and things from the anime but the five thing was in the manga…and I like the number five….it's a nice number.<p>

I DO NOT OWN THE POEM "THE HIGHWAYMAN" IT WAS WRITTEN BY ALFRED NOYES SOMETIME IN THE EIGHTEENTH CENTURY! Look it up its a good ghost story! ^^ Please leave a review I don't want to upload more chapters like his if no body likes them because these take FOREVER and i don't want to be wasting my time. *sigh* Oh and tell me if you get lost because i might have written something wrong or if I got the order of the poems stuff wrong...


	6. The Highwayman Part 2

Here is the next part!

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed loudly in the hallway making the ground shake. Quickly jumping off the table I franticly looked around hoping Naru hadn't just made me stay in a crumbling building that would crush me in a few seconds. I began to run to the doorway when a red flame blocked my path.<p>

"Halt!" yelled the flame as it began to step into the classroom slowly becoming less of a blinding red flame and more of what looked like an eighteenth century foot soldier. The first soldier was joined by five more 'flames' and they all quickly swarmed me. "Have you seen the Black Hatter?" The first flame demanded.

I stared wide-eyed at them and said nothing. A soldier grabbed my arm. "In the name of the Red Queen, I demand that you tell me all the information you have on the felon, the Black Hatter! Be the faithful servant of the Queen and tells us what you know!" I sharply inhaled. _Is this the 'Queen' that had summoned me earlier? And Naru is a wanted felon! If I kept my mouth shut would they arrest me or torture me for information? Or if I told them what I knew, would Naru be in incredible danger?_ I did not answer quickly enough for the flames, because they began to push me.

"What is that knot in your hair, girl? Is that not the knot of the Hatter? You are his then?" I was shoved onto the table, gagged, and my hands were quickly tied at my sides. I winced at the roughness of the soldiers, but was quickly brought up to the window and stood up at attention. With more clacking and the sound of rope being prepared, a rifle was bound beside me its barrel beneath my breasts; many of the soldiers were snickering in jest at their antics. Night had fallen and the ghostly galleon-like moon was peeking at my misery from behind a eerie cloud.

"We will use one of his own to draw him out of hiding then. Everyone knows that he would never leave his own to die. But just in case he hasn't grown a heart-" said one of the soldiers from behind me as he leaned forward to meet my eyes. "You move, you pull the trigger, you die. Got that?" I said nothing as I looked onward at the road that lead out of the schoolyard, the road Naru would be on when he came back to get me.

"Now keep good watch for your leader, love." Said the first flaming soldier before he gave me a soft kiss on my head. The others did the same and went on their way.

And so I was left to wait, the dead man's words ringing in my ears-_"Look for me by moonlight; watch for me by moonlight; I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."_ ***

I knew if he came back they would surly take him. The red flames would take him off to the Queen. And they would use me as bait. I clinched my eyes shut trying to keep the tears from welling up. What would I do? I look out the window. There was hell at this dark window. And it was my fault. The moon cared nothing of my dread.

Darkness fell and so did all my hope. I needed to warn him of the danger he would be walking into. I had no choice. I writhed my hands beside me until they became soaked with sweat or blood, they starched and strained in the darkness, while hours crawled by years, until finally at the cold, stroke of midnight the tip of my finger touch it! The trigger was mine and mine alone.

My finger traced the trigger of the Winchester Rifle and my eyes grew wide for a moment and I drew one last deep breath. For him. This will be my end. I had to warn him. This was all I could do.

My finger moved in the moonlight and my body jumped as the gunshot shatters the still air of the night. I blinked. I wasn't dead nor was I bleeding. The barrel of the gun still under my breast hadn't gone off. Suddenly a wide grin materialized front of me.

"You know Miss My, if you die we all go along with you. It's not a very good idea if you think about it. You know, killing yourself to save him." I blinked twice at the grinning cat.

"Gene?" I couldn't believe my eyes! The cat had come back and was floating in front of me with his lazy and relaxed pose. "Where have you been? Listen, Naru's in trouble! You need to warn him about the red-" Gene cut me off with a gloved finger to my lips.

"Hush and shush, Miss My! Your prince is well aware of the threat and has made accommodations to avoid the halfwits," Gene rolled his eyes. "There is very little that the Black Hatter doesn't know about this world." He cupped his hand on my face, stroking my tear-dampened cheeks with his cloth-covered thumb. "And he knew that you were in peril, love." He said lovingly.

Were my cheeks getting hot at the notion of Naru being worried about me or the closeness of Gene's face?

The cat set his suspended feet on the wooden ground."So here I am to rescue you!" he threw up his hands and my bounds fell to the floor. I thought about asking, but decided against it when I thought about not wasting time and getting out of here. I walked toward the entry and Gene quickly rushed ahead of me, before slowly turning back and grinning at me while he went back to into his trademark position, arms and ankles crossed while lying on his belly suspended in midair.

"Come now, Miss My. We must get you to the Mad Hare's Manor. And quickly!" The mischievous cat chuckled and dissolved as he tumbled down the hallway leading to the stairwell. _The Mad Hare's Manor? _I though reluctantly…why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be a fun trip?

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this far! I am so tired...<p>

If you had no clue where I got this from and were just along for the crazy, random ride, I hope I didn't scare you off! And be sure to read the next chapter of Mai in Wonderland! XD **This story is getting crazy!**

Here's a preview of the next chapter!

"_Mai, I want you," The raven haired Hatter said seriously, moving toward me. _

"_Want me to what?" I asked confused._

"_What?" Now he had a confused look which only made me even more befuddled. _

_I tried to explain to him what I had interpreted._

_ "You want me to do what?" I rephrased. He sighed and looked at me strait in the eye once more._

_ "No, that was the end of the sentence," he said bluntly._

_ "What?" I ran he words through my mind again, "'I want you'…OH!" I said in triumph, while laughing at my own silliness. Then his words sank in. "Wait-WHAT?"_

_He put his palm to his forehead in disbelief._

_ "You truly are dull." _


End file.
